Black Moon
by hellodoll
Summary: Stacy Wilson is a young police officer who runs away from her past. She ends up in Forks where she meets a handsome mechanic/chief, Jacob Black. It doesn t take long for Stacy to figure out that a lot of strange things can happen in Forks. AU post eclipse


_A/N: Hello everybody. This is my second story and I´m__ hoping you´ll like it. It is a post-eclipse/AU story with Jacob and an OC. Chapter one is an introduction of sorts. _

_If you started to read my other story "finding my sun" and were disappointed when it wasn´t finished I want to apologize. I want to finish it, someday. Suggestions on how to take it forward __is welcomed. _

_Now, on to my new story. It´s working title is __**Black Moon**__, hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don´t own. _

_**Black Moon chapter one**_

Stacy Wilson was questioning her own sanity. The further north she got the more she felt like she was making the biggest mistake of her life. In hindsight she couldn't remember why she had decided to move to a small town in northern Washington. She knew perfectly well why she had to get away from home, from _him. _But, why had she chosen Forks? She could have gotten a job at any police station but something hade possessed her to apply to this position. She was 24, had a great record and she knew she would be missed by the gang at Miami PD. She would miss them as well.

A couple of hours passed without her dwelling on her decision anymore. She soon passed the sign that read "Welcome to Forks". Her GPS told her how to get to the address where her new home was located. She passed the police station on her way and from there it was only a couple of minutes to the house where she'd live. "_I could walk to work," she thought._ She would be sharing a house with a girl who sounded pleasant enough on the phone. Angela was a couple of years older than Stacy and worked as a nurse. The house had belonged to Angela's deceased parents and Angela wanted someone to share the costs with. It was perfect for Stacy, no need to buy a house of her own and no apartment buildings with a lot of neighbors.

The house was quite large, painted in a light blue color with white windows and doors. Everything around was green, the house was well within town limits but the forest seemed to be just around the corner from everything. _Creepy_, was Stacy's thought. Who knew what could be hiding in the woods?

She got out of her car and walked up the porch to the front door. She rang the bell and it wasn´t long until the door opened. Inside stood a tall dark haired woman with glasses.

"Hi," the woman smiled "You must be Stacy! I´m Angela! Welcome to Forks!"

Stacy smiled back. "Hello! Thank you, the house looks very nice!"

A couple of hours later Stacy was settled in. He room was on the second floor, facing the backyard and the woods. She had an en suite bathroom and a huge closet. Angela lived across the hall and had an en suite that was exactly the same.

"After my parents passed I turned my room and my brothers into a copy of my parents en suite. I thought it was nicer this way for the person that would move in." Angela explained.

"It's, great!"

The walls in Stacy's room were painted in a soft grey color, the floors were wooden and the furniture was simple and white. Most of the floor space was covered by a king size bed. Except the bed she had a book case, a cozy armchair and a big rug. She´d figured Angela wouldn´t mind if she replaced the book case with a full length mirror. She unpacked the few things she brought with her in the car; everything else was due to arrive in a moving truck within a couple of days.

Stacy was exhausted after her long drive across the country, she hadn´t stopped for rest as much as she should have, and fell asleep at nine pm.

The smell of pancakes woke her up the next morning. It was only six o´clock and Stacy groaned, she was not a morning person, even if pancakes were involved. A shower and some make up then she was ready to face the day, Angela and her new workplace.

"God morning!" Angela said happily as Stacy entered the kitchen. "I made you pancakes, thought you'd need a big breakfast on your first day."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you, waking up early for me."

"Oh, I'm always up this time, nothing beats getting an early start!"

Stacy didn´t answer but it was obvious to Angela that she didn't agree.

"So," Angela said as they sat down to eat, "Your first day on your new job, how do you feel?"

"Good, I guess. I'm a bit nervous of course but I'm sure I'll be fine, I spoke to chief Swan yesterday and he sounded very nice."

"Oh, he is, that poor man"

"Why? What happened to him?" Stacy asked

"He lost his daughter about nine years ago. Or, I guess you could say he lost her earlier than that. "

Stacy didn´t say anything, she knew from experience that a lot of times questions weren´t needed, people would tell their story anyway. After a couple of seconds in deep thought Angela continued:

"Bella Swan moved here during our junior year in high school, she lived with her mom before that. She and I became friends and we had a lot in common, we were both on the quiet side, more into books than gossip. Bella became very popular with all the guys; one of my friends described her as the shiny new toy in kindergarten. Anyways, Bella wasn't into any of the boys. Expect one. His name was Edward Cullen. They fell deeply in love and married straight out of school. The longer she was with Edward, the less the rest of saw of her, it was like she was under his spell or something. After they married they moved away to collage together. She barely wrote, her calls to Charlie became less and less frequent, at least that's what my mother said, she was the secretary at the station for a while. The last time anyone saw Bella Swan was during Christmas break our first year in college. After that her calls stopped. She stopped writing at all. Six months later Charlie got a call from Edward. Bella had died in a car crash. A drunk driver apparently wrecked her car, it was smashed and it was a total mess.

"Oh my god!" Stacy had been quiet during the entire story. She had heard a lot and seen a lot in her work but the way Angela told the story made her uncomfortable.

"Yes, but there is something else. Something I haven´t told anyone." Angela looked nervous and bit her lip.

"Go on," Stacy said.

"You can't tell anyone, they would thing I'm crazy."

"I won't."

"About three years ago I went to Boston to visit my brother. When I arrived at the airport I saw her. I saw Bella Swan."

"What?" Stacy almost choked on her coffee.

"There she was, she looked the same but different somehow. Paler, more beautiful. It was strange. I only saw her for a second and then she was gone. I looked but I couldn't spot her again. Then the whole time I was there I felt like someone was watching me, but there was never anybody around. To be honest, I was happy to return home and pretend like nothing happened. I never told anyone, they would have had me institutionalized…"

"And you're sure it was her?"

"A hundred percent. I didn´t see her for long but I know. "

_In the meantime at __a certain reservation outside of Forks_

Jacob Black drank from his first cup of daily coffee. The day was starting and the werewolf was wide awake. The coffee was not to keep him up, he just liked the taste. Or so he told himself. He smiled as he unlooked the doors to Black Auto Shop. His own garage. No, his own _extremely successful_ garage. When he opened seven years ago it was a risk. A chance he took without knowing if he'd be able to make it past the first months. But make it he did. Black Auto Shop now had one garage in La Push and one outside of Port Angeles, run by Embry, Brady and Collin. Jacob went there once a week to check thing out but that was all he had time for. Between the garage in La Push, being chief of the tribe and alpha of the pack he didn´t have a whole lot of time at his hands. Embry, Brady and Collin took great care of the Port Angeles garage so he didn't have to worry.

"Morning, brother," A deep voice interrupted his philosophical thoughts. Quil had arrived.

"Morning, everything OK?"

Quil had just gotten of patrol and was checking with Jacob before going home to sleep.

"Yeah, everything is fine. No leeches."

"Good, good," Jacob nodded. The last couple of weeks had been intense. A new leech at least every second day. Nothing they couldn´t handle but Jacob worried about new wolves joining the pack. Since Collin and Brady joined it had been calm but with Sam retiring, Paul gone and Jared on his way to join Sam as a non-phaser the increased amount of leeches would surely make some of the teenagers pop into a wolf. And then it would start all over again, phasing, training the new wolves, imprinting…

Jacob had yet to imprint. The elders and the pack were worried about it even if he wasn't. The strongest most powerful alpha ever without a mate didn´t sound good to them. The Black bloodline was threatened. He just shrugged it off, if it were to happen, so be it but he wasn´t going to run around trying to find his imprint. He was happy finding someone to warm his bed every now and then.

Quil left and Jacob was alone again, Seth was going to come in later and also two of the guys that he hired during the summer. He suspected that they were close to phasing and he gave them a job at the garage to keep track of them. The fact that they were great mechanics helped as well.

A car pulled up outside and trough the door came Charlie Swan. When Bella left and then "died" Jacob had been there for Charlie. He visited, went fishing with the man. Then Charlie started seeing Sue and Jacob could relax. When Billy passed away a couple of years ago the roles were reversed. Charlie stood by Jacobs's side. Now, he two men had an easy relationship, almost like father and son.

"Hey Jake," Charlie said.

"Hey chief, everything Ok?"

"Yup, just checking in. Wanted to let you know that my new officer starts today."

"Good to know, maybe you can bring him by at the next council meeting, having a face on the people running around here helps, you know." Jacob was referring to the suspicions people at the reservation still had towards strangers.

"Yeah, I know," Charlie said. "You're a good leader, Jake. Just like your old man."

The two shook hands and then Charlie started to leave but before he went outside he turned around:

"She's a she."

"Huh?"

"The new officer, she's a she."

_End n__ote: Maybe Angela is at bit ooc? What did you think? What will happen next? Why is the story called Black Moon? Other thought? Let me know! Also if anybody is interested in beta-ing, email me!_


End file.
